The Color Smurfette (Glovey Story)
"The Color Smurfette" is a story that takes place in the Smurf Me Up ''series. Synopsis It is Valentine's Day and every Smurf is off to try and impress Smurfette in another effort to win her heart. Smurfette has grown tired off the same act over and over from her fellow Smurfs. She decides to get help from Glovey, whom she notices is also crazy for her, but doesn't show it due to his innocense. The Smurflings unfortunately take Glovey away from Smurfette to go play with them in a river. Glovey is forced to go swimming causing him to get his clothes wet, and run away into the woods where he bumps into Smurfette who was evesdropping on him. She tries to get him to spill the truth wether he likes her or not, but ends up getting transformed into her old appearance by Gargamel. She decides to go to Papa Smurf to change her back, but is unable to and is stuck like that forever. Papa Smurf persuades Smurfette that she is still the same Smurf everyone knows and loves. Everyone begins to ignore Smurfette and dislike her because of her appearance. She decides to run away to Gargamel in hopes of getting cured. Glovey chases after her and finally says how he really feels about her and doesn't care how she looks. Both get ambushed by Gargamel and get taken to his house. Glovey makes a bargain with Gargamel to help him find alternative ingridients for his gold making formula in return of Smurfette's freedom. Gargamel then sends Glovey to Dreadful Hollow in a volcano to locate three main ingridients for replacing a Smurf for the gold formula. As Glovey is on his scavenger hunt, Smurfette is going through her memories recalling how much the Smurfs loved and took care of her. She also noticed how the first time she came to the village, she was ignored first. She realized that it was all about looks. She realizes that Glovey was the "Prince Smurfing" she was awaiting each time Valentine's Day came along. Glovey eventually returns with all the ingridients to make his gold. Gargamel frees Smurfette and Glovey, but warns that he will still go after them the next time. Glovey and Smurfette try to go back to the village, but are stopped when Mother Nature appears before them. She turns Smurfette back to normal with her magic and gives Glovey all his memories back about his past. Both end up revealing all their secrets to each other. After returning to the village, Smurfette ignores all the Smurfs who were mean to her. She goes to Barber Smurf to help her change for Glovey, while Glovey goes to Grandpa Smurf to help him change into a "Smurfier" appearance for Smurfette. Glovey begins to wear Grandpa's hat, while Smurfette takes off her hat and changes her clothes and hairstyle. Both realize that they don't need to change for each other and begin their dating relationship, which causes the Smurfs to get more anger towards the outsider Glovey. Both Glovey and Smurfette agree to see each other in secret to prevent any problems among the Smurfs. Title Translations *French: La Schtroumpfette Couleur *Spanish: El Color De La Pitufina *German: Die Farbe Schlumpfine *Italian: La Puffetta Colore *Dutch: De kleur Smurfin The Story *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Character Cast *Glovey - Michael J. Fox (Speech) & Michael Jackson (Singing) *Smurfette - Alyson Stoner *Gargamel - Brian Doyle Murray *Scruple - *Mother Nature - *Papa Smurf - Dustin Hoffman *Grandpa - Jim Cummings Songs *Holding Out For A Hero - Bonnie Tyler *You're The One That I Want - John Travolta & Olivia-Newton John *I'm So Blue - Michael Jackson Trivia *It is meant to be a sequel to both ''Romeo And Smurfette and Smurfette Unmade ''with references to ''My Smurfy Valentine. *It is meant to be a Valentine's Day story. *Grandpa Smurf has to act as the authority in this story because even Papa Smurf falls victim to falling in love with Smurfette. *Although Smurfette is yet again returned to her original state appearance, she resumes being good rather than evil. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Valentine's Day stories Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Stories focusing on Glovey Smurf Category:Stories featuring Gargamel Category:Stories featuring Scruple